Mulder and Scully
by Kara B
Summary: Everyone else can see it.


Title: Mulder and Scully

Author: KaraB

Rating: PG

Summary: Everyone can see it.

Author's Notes: This was written to fulfill a challenge posted on one of the Bones communities… Not sure by who or which one.

The Challenge:

Do Include:  
Someone telling a story of watching someone slowly getting really drunk  
A reference to peanuts  
Booth being called Mulder  
A joke on the FBI not made by a squint

Don't Include:  
Brennan saying "I don't know what that means" or words to that affect, cause that just bugs me.

"And there I was and this big huge guy was right there, drinking and drinking and drinking. I kept thinking the guy had to be too drunk to continue but he just kept going and going…" Booth continued the story he'd been telling.

"A regular energizer bunny," Hodgins input. "Unlike my man Zack, here, who can't even hold a shotful of alcohol.

"I can so." Zack protested.

Hodgins ignored the reply. "So what happened next? This happened in Russia right? On one of your special forces missions."

"You know I can't answer that," Booth said sternly, before continuing. "Anyway, me and my buddy are sitting there watching this guy who so far has been the most quiet drunk you'd ever meet, when he picks up this barrel full of peanuts and starts throwing them all around the room. That naturally started a brawl."

"Because it would impossible for drunk men to feel fulfilled unless they prove themselves in some public display of machoism," Brennan commented, stepping into the room. "And feeling the need to regale others with the tale after the fact." She gave both Hodgins and Zack a look. "Aren't you two supposed to be working on the current case?"

"We are," Hodgins replied. "We're getting background. The victim is Russian and Booth is telling us about his experience in Russia."

"Background which is immaterial and meaningless to this case."

"Lighten up Bones," Booth commented, then proceeded to continue. "Anyway, so the guy starts throwing peanuts and it starts this brawl, which we're figuring is a perfect time to get out of there before we get our asses kicked…" he trailed off as Brennan had moved over closer and was staring at him with a look that said she was seriously considering it. Booth paused and nodded at the other two men, who suddenly got busy with their jobs again. "And I suppose now would be an equally good time to bow out."

"How perceptive," Brennan commented wryly. "Now, 'Mulder', we've got to get back to work." She enjoyed the shock that crossed his face at her use of a pop culture reference.

"You watched the X-Files?" he asked incredulously.

"No," she replied. "But after you called me Scully that time, I googled the information. Wikipedia may not be a great source of academic knowledge but it does provide lots of useful information on popular culture phenomena."

Booth shook his head. "Okay, whatever. What are we working on now?"

"We?" she questioned, her eyebrow arching in patented skeptical tone.

"Mulder and Scully, remember?"

"You're not going to find X-Files here you know."

"Aw, come on Bones. You always have some interesting case to work on," he pleaded. "Spill it."

"All I have is the skeleton of a Native American which has to be handled with lots of care and will be returned within the next day…"

Before she could finish, Booth's cell phone rang. "This is Agent Booth," he responded immediately. "Yes sir. I'm here with her now. We'll be right there."

"Booth, I can't go now. I have to take a look at this skeleton. It's the only chance I'm going to have."

"The Director wants us in his office on the double. And it wasn't a request."

"For you, maybe not. I'm not obligated to be at his beck and call."

Booth glared at her. "Mulder and Scully, remember? You wanted that. Certain obligations and responsibilities come with that."

"You think he'll change his mind about me having a gun?"

"Not a chance," Booth replied.

One Hour Later.

"Alright Mulder and Scully," the director said sternly as he walked into the office. "We've got a hot one here, with lots of potential political repercussions." He continued. "And I swear to God if you even remotely suggest that aliens did it, I'll shoot you both."

"I doubt Bones believes in science fiction sir," Booth replied.

"I don't. But might I point out that it's not fiction if you do in fact believe in it."

Before the angry director could respond, Booth input, "We're on it sir."


End file.
